Pour un sourire
by Seldin
Summary: C'est fou le pouvoir que peut contenir un simple sourire. Ce que certains ne feraient pas pour en obtenir un, pour bénéficier de l'éclat d'un sourire ! On en a besoin comme une plante a besoin d'eau comme s'épanouir.


C'est fou le pouvoir que peut contenir un simple sourire. Bien souvent, on en a pas conscience sur le moment mais ce sont ces sourires qui font agir, en bien comme en mal.

On trouve dans ces pépites d'émotions bien des choses : de la joie, du plaisir, de la reconnaissance, de l'amitié ou encore de l'amour. Ce que certains ne feraient pas pour en obtenir un, pour bénéficier de l'éclat d'un sourire ! On en a besoin comme une plante a besoin d'eau comme s'épanouir.

Un matin de printemps, un père et son fils s'affairaient autour d'un troupeau de cerfs. Ces animaux étaient le symbole de leur clan, d'ailleurs les prénoms des hommes de ce même clan commençaient invariablement par le mot « cerf »*. Le fils regardait les nuages, comme à son habitude. Il demande soudain à son père : « Tu es un homme calme et posé. Pourquoi avoir épousé une femme aussi galère que ma mère ? »

Le père pesa ses mots, si son fils lui posait la question, la réponse avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Il prit donc quelques instants pour formuler sa réponse. « Parce que quelques fois, ta mère a un sourire si tendre... » Le fils fut surpris par cette réponse inattendue de la part de son paternel qu'il jugea sacrément niaise. C'était vraiment idiot d'épouser une femme juste pour son sourire !

Le père sourit doucement devant les émotions et les idées qui défilaient les unes après les autres sur le visage de son fils. « Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu ne comprendra que lorsque ça t'arrivera à toi aussi. Un jour, le sourire d'une femme te fera oublier tout le reste, ses défauts comme les tiens. »

Le fils se jure que cela n'arrivera jamais ! Hors de question qu'il se marie avec une femme galère qui le mène par le bout du nez, comme sa mère le fait avec son père ! Il se méfiera des femmes et des artifices de leurs sourires, il n'en sera jamais le pantin !

Le jeune homme était très calme et blasé par à peu près tout. Il n'avait strictement aucune ambition : il voulait un emploi pas trop galère, une femme ni belle ni laide, un ou deux lardons parce qu'il le fallait bien... Il était dépourvu de toute motivation. La seule chose qui avait de l'attrait à ses yeux, c'était le Go. Si jamais il trouvait une fille assez intelligente pour la battre alors peut-être... Mais non, cela était impossible d'après lui pour une simple raison : les filles n'en avaient pas assez dans le crâne pour ça !

Le jeune shinobi avait toujours prêté grande attention au sourire des filles. Il les examinait comme on observe un serpent venimeux. Aucun ne l'avait jamais charmé et c'est tant mieux ! Celui d'Ino ? Non, trop moqueur. Celui d'Hinata ? Trop petit ! A tel point qu'il est presque inexistant...

Celui de Sakura ou Tenten ? Trop fades ou trop violents à son goût. Par contre, il avait vu l'effet des sourires sur certains de ses camarades de promotion. Naruto par exemple ! Un seul sourire de sa coéquipière Sakura, il était aux anges. Il faisait tant d'efforts pour lui en arracher un ! Il était fou d'elle mais elle ne le voyait même pas, le sourire entretient un espoir qui ne réalisera jamais. Shikamaru n'aime pas cette illusion que produit le sourire, plus longtemps Naruto vivra dedans, plus le retour à la réalité sera rude. Il en vint même à penser qu'il préférerait être piégé dans un genjutsu !

Shikamaru voit tous les sourires, pas un ne lui échappe. Il y a bien une fois où il a admiré les sourires : ceux que s'échangeaient son senseï Asuma Sarutobi et sa petite amie Kurenaï Yuhi. Ces deux-là étaient si heureux ensemble, chaque sourire était l'écho de l'autre. Ils formaient un ensemble sans accro ni anicroche. Mais ce genre d'alchimie était si rare, bien souvent un sourire mène et l'autre suit bêtement dans poser de questions.

Il a ensuite rencontré une fille au sourire étrange. Il provoquait une réaction chez lui, un frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Il avait la très nette impression en regardant ce sourire flamboyant que son potentiel n'était pas exploité à son maximum. Cette fille était son contraire en toute chose, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan mental. Elle était aussi blonde, énergique et féministe que lui était brun, flemmard et macho. Le soleil et la lune ne se complètent-ils pourtant pas ?

Cette fille galère affichait un sourire brut, sans fignolage, parfois carnassier quand elle mettait un adversaire au tapis. Quand le jeune shinobi apprit qu'il devrait l'affronter lors de la dernière phase de l'examen des Chunin, il s'était juré de faire disparaître ce sourire qui le dérangeait. Il avait toujours détesté l'inconnu, la nouveauté. Le changement était un risque tactique, qui sait si le futur serait aussi bien que le passé ?

Il avait donc affronté cette fille et avait failli gagner. Il avait abandonné alors qu'il la tenait à sa merci, que la victoire était à portée de main. Pourquoi ? Parce ce que c'était là le meilleur moyen de la mettre en colère et il savait pertinemment ! La fille tirait en effet une tête de trois pieds de long, ses grands yeux verts brillaient de rage contenue. Le jeune garçon était très satisfait de lui-même. Il se croyait à jamais à l'abri de ce sourire inquiétant mais... c'était sans compter sur sa veine habituelle !

Il devait exécuter une mission de sauvetage : Sasuke Uchiwa, cet idiot, avait déserté et s'était enfui en compagnie d'une équipe venue d'Oto no sato, le village du Son. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait son adversaire. Il avait écopé d'une fille étrange nommée Tayuya qui se servait de la mélodie de sa flûte pour diriger des sortes de marionnettes géantes. Après d'intenses réflexions, il avait réussi à percer les secrets de sa musique mais... il n'avait plus la moindre goutte de chakra à disposition ! Il était perdu. Sa seule chance de survie : faire durer le combat aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait pour attendre l'arrivée d'éventuels renforts.

Et puis la fille galère était arrivée. Elle s'était mise bien en vue de l'ennemi et avait refusé ses informations. Elle lui avait jeté un petit regard suffisant avant de lancer un jutsu fûuton dévastateur, emportant tout sur son passage aussi bien leur ennemie que les arbres. Une partie de la forêt avait été entièrement rasée par un seul jutsu. Cette fille était encore plus flippante que sa mère en colère !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle s'est retournée vers lui avec son sourire. Non pas son habituel sourire carnassier mais avec un sourire étincelant de joie et de fierté. Il embellissait tout son être, lui communiquant toute sa beauté. L'esprit du jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, revint à cette réponse donné par son père « à cause de son sourire ».

En la voyant ainsi, il savait qu'elle venait de retirer sa carapace d'orgueil qu'elle portait habituellement. Il la voyait comme elle l'était véritablement, vulnérable comme jamais malgré l'effrayante démonstration de ses talents.

Son grand sourire dévoilait des dents nacrées bien que manquant légèrement d'alignement. Ses lèvres roses s'étiraient, « comme quoi c'est vraiment une grande gueule ». Pensée peu glorieuse, je vous l'accorde !

Il contemplait la jeune fille qui se camouflait dans la kunoichi et elle apercevait un bout du vrai Shikamaru, pas si blasé qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Une fois qu'elle s'en était retourné chez elle, à Suna, il se rendit compte que ce sourire lui manquait, c'était comme un poids qu'il traînait à ses pieds. Il se promit de la revoir sous peu et de revoir ce sourire à nouveau.

Depuis cette époque, le jeune shinobi est devenu ambassadeur de son village, c'est donc lui qui accueille les dignitaires étrangers dont la fille galère, elle aussi ambassadrice de son village. Lors de ces visites, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Ces temps derniers, il a troqué le _fille galère _pour _femme galère_, beaucoup plus adapté maintenant.

Il a revu ce sourire flamboyant à plusieurs reprises, et étrangement il ne s'en lasse aucunement. Au contraire, l'effet produit par celui-ci semble augmenter avec le temps, plus il le connaît, plus il a d'emprise sur lui.

Mais le jeune homme n'en souffle mot même si quelques personnes l'ont déjà plus ou moins percé à jour... Abandonner sa fierté, c'est très difficile et envisager de se faire repousser par la femme galère l'est encore plus ! Encore une fois, il préfère la sûreté de l'habitude au risque du changement. Il tente de calculer, de rationaliser sauf qu'il se rend vite compte que c'est impossible. Mettre au point une stratégie sera donc extrêmement ardu !

Les années passent ainsi, il oscille enter l'envie de se dévoiler et la peur du rejet. Leur relation est faite d'une tendre complicité agrémentée de quelques joutes verbales qui sont à présent entrées dans le grand livre des légendes !

Sans ce tragique événement, peut-être que la situation n'aurait jamais évolué ou aurait mit beaucoup plus de temps pour changer en tout cas. La Quatrième Grande Ninja faisait rage, les armées se déchiraient. La violence de l'affrontement était telle que la terre tremblait ! L'ennemi avait invoqué une sorte de statue géante, en plus de son apparence terrifiante, elle possédait une puissance dévastatrice !

Elle pouvait lancer d'énormes boules de chakra, comme Naruto avec ses Bijuudamas !

Soudain, la statue se désintéressa de la bataille en cours et commença à générer une boule de chakra énorme. Sauf que sa cible n'était pas l'armée ennemie mais son quartier général situé à des kilomètres de là. Si elle atteignait sa cible, le quartier général était perdu !

Le jeune shinobi sentit son cœur se figer, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Son père s'y trouvait.

Tout à coup, une voix retentit dans sa tête, alors désespérément vide. « Mon fils, nous n'avons que quelques instants avant que le quartier général ne soit anéanti. J'ai transmis la tactique à suivre aux Kages. Inoichi a maintenu le système de communication, je voulais te parler une dernière fois, je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout te dire ! Je suis fier de toi, tu es un shinobi talentueux, courageux et loyal. Continue à faire de ton mieux et suis ton cœur. Veille sur ta mère, d'accord ? Je t'aime fils. »

« Papa, attends ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai compris. Ce que tu avais dis à propos du sourire de maman. »

« Son nom ? » Le jeune homme entend le sourire de son père à travers ces deux mots.

« No Sabaku Temari. »

« Promets-moi que lorsque tu la reverra, tu lui avouera tes sentiments. La vie est courte mon fils, surtout en temps de guerre. Fais-le vite ou les regrets te dévoreront le restant de tes jours ! »

« Je te le jure ! » Mais le jeune shinobi savait que son père ne l'entendait pas. Il était déjà mort.

Le reste de la bataille lui sembla irréelle, tellement dérisoire face à l'ampleur de sa douleur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était comme une boussole qui avait perdu le nord.

Grâce à la stratégie de son père, la bataille se finit tant bien que mal. L'ennemi prend la fuite, victoire pour l'Alliance mais, à quel prix ? Il regagne le camp dans un état second. L'électrochoc qui le sort de cette torpeur, c'est la femme galère. Dès qu'elle apparu dans son champ de vision, il prit une longue inspiration et son courage à deux mains. Il allait tenir la promesse faite à son père maintenant ! Avant de ne plus l'oser !

Il s'approche d'elle à grands pas décidés. Elle se retourne vers lui, avec un regard inquiet et un sourire absent. Il la serre contre lui, et lui murmure simplement à l'oreille « Je t'aime. »

Elle se raidit puis, ses épaules eurent des petits soubresauts. Elle pleurait. Le jeune homme était tendu, qu'est ce que cette réaction voulait dire ? Elle se dégage légèrement de son étreinte pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était inespéré et surtout inattendu !

Il sont à présent front contre front, insensibles à l'agitation autour d'eux. Leur complicité devient quelque chose de plus fort encore, de plus solide.

Shikamaru contemple le sourire de la femme qu'il aime, sa femme galère. Il est aujourd'hui plus beau et plus étincelant que jamais. Conscient que c'est là le plus précieux joyau qui lui sera donné de voir, il se jure de le protéger coûte que coûte !

« Moi aussi je t'aime pleurnichard. »

* En japonais, le mot « cerf » se dit « Shika ». _Shika_maru, _Shika_ku...


End file.
